


Snow Angel

by madammina



Series: The Very Weird Family [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqua and Zack are trapped in the realm of Darkness, so they find ways to past time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angel

"So... is it another day yet?" A voice asked from behind Aqua. She jumped and whirled around, pointing her keyblade at the only other person in this world. The man pulled down the hood of his cloak revealing friendly blue eyes and spiked and banged black hair. . "You said that I had to hold off on my surprise until tomorrow. Can we count it as tomorrow yet?" Aqua, smiled, and lowered her keyblade. 

"I guess so, Zack." Aqua admitted. Zack's eyes glowed with delight. "I'm still not sure why you did this..." She gestured to the desolate seascape around them. 

"I didn't want to leave you alone." Zack started to do his squats, then stopped. The cloak kept the darkness from taking his heart... but it also kept him from his favorite past time. Handprints on the beach testified to his either failed attempts at squats or his attempts at pushups. 

"So you went to Hades, the guy who controlled you, and made a deal with him? Zack..." But Aqua couldn't help but smile, something so rare in the Realm of Darkness. "Anyway, what is it that you've found?" 

"You have to close your eyes." 

"Zack..." Aqua trailed off as Zack crossed his arms. She couldn't be mad when he did that.

"It's a surprise! You need to close your eyes." A grin spread across his face. Reluctantly, Aqua did so. She heard him move around a bit, then felt his hands on her shoulders. "Come on... Look, if it gets dangerous I'll tell you to open them."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Look, I didn't sacrifice my chance at the light to have you lose yours now!" Aqua felt his hands move to her arms after she started to move, eventually it shifted from a pushing motion to a pulling one. 

"Zack?"

"Yes?"

"Why... why DID you sacrifice everything... you can't be a hero now."

"I can still, but that's not why I did it." She was still being pulled forward, but Zack fell silent for a moment. "I just... A few days after you left for your training something felt... wrong." They stopped. "Keep your eyes closed. Anyway, Everything felt... darker. I knew something was up, and as Hades knew the most about you and Darkness I went to him." They started walking again. Aqua began to feel a bit cold, but she wasn't sure if the temperature was dropping or it was because of Zack's story. His voice had been growing sadder and more monotone as it went on. "He threw me right into the Realm of Darkness when I asked- he was glad to be rid of me- and then I got this cloak. It's been a few weeks but then I was able to find you."

"I'm... I'm glad you did. I almost gave up." Aqua's voice broke. "Everything... everything fell apart in the end. I couldn't save anyone... even myself. I can't get out of here... and, Zack, if you weren't here I'd-" CRUNCH

"What-" Aqua jumped. She hadn't been expecting anything. "Is that... a skull?"

"What? No! Just... hold on. Just a little bit more." The crunching sound became more frequent as the temperature dropped. "Here we are." Aqua opened her eyes to see nothing but white. 

"What... What.."

"It's Snow!" She turned to look at Zack, only to see him flop on the ground onto the snow and move his arms and legs oddly. After a minute of her staring at him, he gave a grin and rolled off. "Look, it made a snow angel." Aqua knelt down and took some in her hand. It was cold, but malleable. She started to pull it together in a ball. 

"I've... seen something similar for my Blizzard spells." She started to smile again, as her ball grew and became more solid. "How did you know about here?"

"I found it the other... day? Anyway, I was exploring and I found it. Sometimes it was on the mountains around Thebes." He dodged the snowball she threw at him. "I thought it might cheer you up!" He threw one back at her. After a few minutes the surrounding area was pitted with snowballs and they had started to build snow forts and a snowman. 

Hours later, they both collapsed into the snow, random laughter escaping from their lips as they did the snow angel movement from before.. 

"Zack? Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me." He turned onto his side to get a better look at her. "I just didn't want to leave you alone."

"You know Zack? I think you're a true hero." Aqua glanced at Zack, who's face lit up.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, I do." Aqua started to smile, but suddenly started to shiver.

"Alright, as your true hero, I say we get back somewhere warmer before hypothermia sets in." Aqua pulled Zack up from the ground and they left the snow bound part of the World of Darkness behind.


End file.
